Inexplicable Attraction
by SilverTurtle
Summary: Faith sauntered into the Bronze with her hair loose and her leather pants tight.


**A/N:** _Fic for the prompt "Evil can be sexy." Prompt given by the amazing Lodylodylody._

*****'*****

**INEXPLICABLE ATTRACTION**

Faith sauntered into the Bronze with her hair loose and her leather pants tight. She was gorgeous and she knew it. She drew the eyes of every red blooded straight guy in the place...and the eyes of many not so straight ladies.

Including the eyes of one Buffy Summers.

There was something so sensual in Faith's movements, something so effortlessly graceful and alluring, something predatory. Every swing of her hips drew more appreciative gazes, more longing sighs, more blushing cheeks. And not a few were issuing from Buffy herself, though she didn't consciously notice her reactions to Faith's presence as she was more interested in the looping thoughts in her brain.

Buffy looked at her sister Slayer with a mixture of intrigue and disgust. Faith had betrayed them, sided with the Mayor, turned her back on the Scoobies and joined up with the biggest Big Bad Buffy had faced so far...and Buffy wanted to know _why_? Why had she done it? Why had she turned on them? Why had she turned on _Buffy_? They were supposed to be two against the world, the Chosen Two, sisters, Slayers. They were connected by a bond mystical and unbreakable...and yet, Faith _had_ broken it. She'd spat on their legacy and joined up with the very foes they were supposed to destroy. And Buffy couldn't understand why. Buffy had finally found someone like her, someone going through the same things she was, someone holding the same responsibilities on her shoulders; they were supposed to be on a team, supposed to be friends, supposed to be Slayers and suddenly they weren't. Buffy had thought Faith was just as lonely for someone who understood as she herself was...evidently not.

Troubling thoughts and unanswered questions swamped through Buffy's mind, clouding her already confused emotions, and dropped her guard enough that her sister Slayer was able to approach without Buffy noticing until the other girl was upon her.

"Didn't think you'd be in the mood to get down with your bad self, B," Faith greeted with a smirk as she stepped into Buffy's personal space.

Buffy came back to herself with a snarl, she had to force herself not to throw a punch and settled for pushing Faith back, "You'd know since you caused my mood."

Faith only grinned. She mockingly fluttered her eyelashes and fanned herself, "Well, shucks B, didn't know you cared." She stepped up into Buffy's personal space again and ran her fingers around the collar of Buffy's shirt lightly teasing the skin at the edges, "Looks like I've got you all hot under the collar."

"You wish," Buffy sneered and slapped Faith's wandering hand away, but she couldn't disguise the blush creeping up her chest and heating her ears as she privately admitted there was more truth to Faith's words than she'd ever express aloud.

Faith chuckled knowingly, "Whatever you say, B." She turned on her booted heel and swaggered onto the dance floor immediately attracting dance partners like flies to honey.

Buffy's eyes stayed glued to her, watching her gyrate and bounce to the beat while mens' hands slid over her every curve until she pushed them away and dragged in a new partner. She flirted and discarded as many men as approached her until catching Buffy's eye, grinning wickedly, and beckoning her sister Slayer with a single crooked finger.

Buffy, almost against her will, found her feet responding to the summons and jerkily led her onto the floor. Jealous eyes watched rapt as Faith reeled Buffy to her with hands on her hips and they began a pulsing dance that raised the temperature in the room by several degrees.

Buffy wondered what power it was that Faith had over her that she could still entice Buffy even though her rational mind cautioned her against it. Faith had betrayed her, joined the side of evil, and yet they were still connected. Buffy couldn't help leaning in to every touch and reaching out in return. Their mystical bond manifested in a physical awareness that drew them together irrevocably, unstoppable. When Faith pulled Buffy even closer, pressing the whole of their fronts into contact, and rocked them in a rhythm not altogether unfamiliar their pulses raced and their senses narrowed to the places where they touched and the ways that they moved. Buffy forgot all about being angry with Faith and lost herself in the music and the body sliding with her own.

With Faith's hands exploring her body, Faith's thigh between her own, Faith's lips nuzzling at her neck and the thrill of this encounter pulsing through her veins she finally felt as though she were whole. Faith was a part of her that was missing. She'd blown into town and given Buffy a whole new way of seeing the world, then she'd taken it all away and left a hole behind, and now here she was meeting some need in Buffy she didn't even know she'd had and Buffy suddenly dreaded the moment where it had to end. Where they had to fight this unspoken attraction and go back to hating one another and trying to kill one another and losing one another and this sense of belonging.

She dreaded that moment but for now she'd just let this be. Faith may be evil, but she was still so sexy and still the other half of Buffy's coin. And without the Scoobies or the Mayor watching on there was no reason for them to be at each others' throats so they danced in their haze hoping the world would fall away and they could just be.

But the song ended, silence descended, and Buffy came to her senses. Stepping away was one of the hardest things she'd ever had to do and she knew the look of loss on Faith's face was echoed on her own...At least until they remembered their roles and Faith's predatory mask went back up and Buffy guarded her heart once more.

"Catch ya later, B," Faith rasped, still not recovered from everything their dance had awakened in her.

Buffy didn't say anything, and Faith didn't seem to expect her to as she made her way through crowd. There was nothing she could have said. Next time they met they'd be fighting for the fate of the world. One to save it, one to destroy. And as Buffy watched Faith walk away the only thing she could think was Faith was evil now and evil had never been so sexy.

**THE END**

*****'*****

**A/N:** _I don't even know. I sometimes think they only fought each other so hard because they loved each other so much and they couldn't figure out why. Anyway, review._


End file.
